


Do I have a home?

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, This was written for a friend!!!, birthday angst, love my buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: He was sitting in a room, looking into a camera. He can’t remember why. It’s important, though, that much he knows.He takes a deep breath.“Hello, future.”
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Do I have a home?

_ He was sitting in a room, looking into a camera. He can’t remember why. It’s important, though, that much he knows. _

_ He takes a deep breath. _

_ “Hello, future.” _

The Earth remembers. It preserves everyone it can in small things. That leaf you brushed on your way home—it eventually became part of the Earth. That rock you threw into the lake—you were the last person to ever touch it.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“The Earth remembers me,” he whispered to the empty air. “So why can’t I remember?”

_ “If you’re watching this, it means my plan worked.” _

He was in a room. He didn’t know where the room was, much less the building. He didn’t know where in the world he was. He spoke English, and the radio that was on was speaking an accented English.

Maybe he was in Australia or somewhere in Europe. Or maybe the radio host was from one of those places, or somewhere else.

_ “I’m not making this video as a…” Pause. “This video isn’t for me. I’ll never see it.” _

Rising to his feet, he stood up to go to the bathroom. Maybe if he looked at himself he’d jog his memory. Remember his name, where he was, what he was doing there.

If he looked at himself, maybe he’d remember his family.

Did he have family? He didn’t think he did. What kind of family leaves their… brother. Their son. Nephew. Grandson. What family abandons family?

_ A bad one,  _ his mind whispered.

Well, that was true. Maybe he didn’t want to remember his family, if that was the case.

He hoped not. He wanted to remember his family.

_ “Now I’m not saying that to be cynical. I’m being realistic. If you’re watching this, I never will. My plan worked. You’re safe.” _

Looking at himself in the mirror didn’t help him remember.

He stared long and hard at himself, stood there for so long his feet started aching. He wasn’t even sure that  _ was _ him in the mirror. He didn’t recognize anything about the blue eyes, the dark hair, the scar on the chin. He didn’t recognize the shape of the nose, the mouth, the eyes; didn’t recognize the shape of the face, the jawline, the cheeks.

He smiled to see if that changed anything.

It didn’t. He just didn’t recognize the one-dimple face smiling back at him.

He sighed, lowering his head.

_ “This video is for you.” _

He sat down, back to the sink, and put his face in his hands.

If they even  _ were  _ his hands. How would he know the difference? He couldn’t remember how he looked. The reflection in the mirror hadn’t sparked any recognition.

_ Who am I? _

For some reason, he had the feeling he never thought he’d think that phrase before.

_ “If you’re watching this, I didn’t give you the chance to say good-bye. I probably trapped you, or lied, or did something to keep you away.” _

He sat there, in the nothingness of his mind, for a while.

Maybe ten minutes.

Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore, though, so he stood up and went into the bedroom to see if he had anything else that he could use to jog his memory.

As he moved to stand, he noticed something scribbled on his arm.

Frowning, he tilted his head to get a better look at the words.

The sentence read:  _ You said good-bye. _

Later, if you asked him, he wouldn’t be able to tell you why it is he’d started crying.

_ Sigh. “This video is my good-bye. And me giving you a chance to say yours. At the end of this, you’ll be able to record your own message and send it to my e-mail. You’ll get a message back from me.” _

_ He stared at the camera, eyes watering, and took a shuddering breath. _

_ Then he spoke in a small, quiet voice. _

_ “I’m scared.” _

_ He looked back up at the camera. _

_ “Bye, guys. I love you.” _

_ The screen went black but, after a minute and a half, a new video started back up. It was still him, and he was in the same position he’d been in when the last video had cut off. _

_ “If you’re watching this, you’re me. Everyone else’s messages ended where the first half of this one had. And if I’m watching this, I’m one stubborn son of a bitch and was determined to remember. Despite all of my notes telling you the contrary.” _

_ Pause. _

_ “You won’t remember anything.” _

_ Another pause, but this one more of a hesitation. _

_ “My name is Tim Drake, and in order to save the world, I had to kill my mind.” _


End file.
